


A Sinking Sensation

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, QUICKSAND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd doesn't understand why he and Eddy have no made love yet. Is it him? Does he need to practice?





	1. Chapter 1

He had no idea where he was, but Edd felt safe knowing his hand was clasped around Eddy’s firm hand.

Eddy was saying something, but Edd couldn’t understand him. They were walking closely next to one another with a dark jungle surrounding them.

They were having a good time when something felt unusual.

Edd’s feet were stuck in place.

A thick goo covered his feet slowly taking him below the earth.

At first Edd panicked telling Eddy that they needed to get out of here, but Eddy was not following. He was unphased that they were sinking in a pit of quicksand. 

Eddy held Edd around his slim waist. The mud clasped around their legs slowly taking them into its grip. The sensation aroused Edd as Eddy’s hands traveled up and down his body. Edd wanted to kiss Eddy, but felt as if something was holding him back from touching the soft lips.

Then Edd felt colder.

His clothes had disappeared and hias genitals were touching the top of the cold surface of the mud. Eddy was behind thrusting him. They sank deeper and deeper, but that didn’t register to Edd who didn’t want Eddy to stop. His insides were heating up as Eddy’s hands traveled to the front of Edd.

“Oh, Eddy.” Edd moaned.

That feeling of bring surrounded by a thick surface started to drift away. An familiar irritating ringing noise filled his ears. Edd awoke holding his pillow as if it were his lover.

Eddy pounded his hand on the alarm clock. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Edd remained cradled on his side of the bed staring up at Eddy.

It was all just a dream. He thought he felt it, but none of it was real.

“What’s up with you?” Eddy asked noticing Edd. “You have a bad dream?”

No, it was the most beautiful event he could have ever dreamt. They were holding, touching, and thrusting against one another in a swamp. Edd sat up ready to tell Eddy the sensous tale, but stopped.

“Yes, a dream, but not a bad one. I’m fine, Eddy. Thank you for asking.”

Eddy went to take a shower. Edd remained in bed for a few more minutes remembering fragments of the dream. He could never dream of something like that again.

Edd got up to make himself breakfast. Ed was up talking about his dream, but his story fell on deaf ears. 

He and Eddy had been dating for a few years. They still hadn’t had sex. It was never a topic or something that was on Edd’s mind. He thought about it every once in a while though. Edd was nervous to ask having no idea what it would be like. 

It felt as if something Eddy would want to discuss, then again he could have been as nervous as Edd.

That dream. The quicksand. He remembered the feeling of the mud massaging his body and touching his sensitive places.

Edd never thought he’d ever say this, but he wanted to locate a quicksand pit. Very unusual coming from his mind. It was a chance to see if he could do it with Eddy. It was a strange thing to practice on ones self, but Edd wanted this. It would be a big step in their relationship.

His plan went into action once Eddy left for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd ventured through the back woods of Peach Creek with a rope wrapped neatly around his shoulder. It was three days since the romantic dream. Today was Saturday the day where he, Ed and Eddy would do something just the three of them after a long hard week.

Edd had the hardest time coming up with a lie to get get out of their day together. He hated letting his friends down, but this was important. That dream meant something.

This summer had been warmer than usual. Edd knew the place that he needed to find. It was bizarre he already knew before this experiment.

Trees covered the forest. The area smelled damp due to the dew from the rain. Edd remembered how they always used to come through these pathways when they were kids. Life became so busy for them. Now that Edd thought about it their childhood was a more simple time.

A clearing was coming into sight. That had to be it. Whenever he and his friends walked through these parts the sound of trickling water echoed in the empty trees. Now, it was nothing, but silence.  
Edd stepped through the bushes.

It was just like his dream.

The ground was dark and watery. Edd was surprised by how fast the surface gave way when his foot lightly touched the surface. Pulling his foot out proved there was a good amount of suction. There was a squelching noise along with little bubbles pupping along the surface.

This was the place.

Was Edd really going to do this? He’d gotten over his fear of germs years ago, but the thought of what parasites could be lingering in the mud made edd want to forget about the experiment.

Edd stared at the surface of the quicksand. It was thick, oozy, and must have been soft to the touch. Soft like… like Eddy’s stomach when he’d remove his shirt to put on his night shirt. Edd yearned to touch that soft naked flesh.

Edd wrapped the rope in triple knots around a tree, and then tightly around himself. He tugged hard against the rope to see if it were at risk of coming loose.

He looked around to make sure he was in solitude. Edd realized that this was the first time in ages where he was alone. Being alone was a constant fear. He disliked the solitude of being alone his his mind. That was a fear from ten years ago. Things were a lot different now where he was no longer plagued by the nightmare of the dodge ball incident or the cruel treatment set upon by his parents.

Everything was different.

Edd removed his shirt. Then his pants. And finally, his underwear.

There he was standing in the nudd feeling a chill from the little breeze he never noticed.

Walking forward his feet stuck to the ground as the mud got stickier and deeper. The shallow end was slippy, but once he ventured further his feet disappeared, and then his calves. Edd was not far enough in. The middle of the bog was the deepest where one could hardly move a muscle.

Edd gasped when he sank up to his thighs in a matter of seconds. His hands gripped the rope which was still interlaced around his stomach.

The mud was cold. It gripped around his legs slowly taking Edd into its mouth.

That feeling of arousal wasn’t set upon Edd until his penis was touching the creamy surface. 

It felt as if someone was lightly touching him.

And someone was.

Upon imagining how Eddy may touch him and slowly stroke him up and down made Edd touch himself.

His body was slowly disappearing under the tight grip of the mud. Edd adored the feeling of the mud touching him. There were none, but it felt like hard, firm hands giving him a massage. The type of massage that Eddy could give if his fingers ever traveled up his spine.

Edd dipped his hands in the mud. He didn’t know where he got the urge, but he smoothed it all around what was left of his stomach and up towards his neck. Eddy once kissed his neck. Edd’s body heated up the deeper the quicksand took him, hugging him close to its gooey body.

Edd continued to stroke himself begging for the quicksand to take him deeper.

“Please, don’t stop, Eddy.”

Edd came out of this state of arousal to realize that nobody else was there. He was alone and touching his own self. The mud was now around his shoulders as if it were kissing him.

This feeling felt amazing. It was like his dream, only different. 

In his dream, Eddy was the one touching and thrusting against him. That’s what Edd wanted. This is how he hoped it would feel one day if he Eddy had sex.

The quicksand touched his chin. In any movie this was the scariest moment when all hope was deemed lost. Edd was still sinking. That feeling of arousal was still there. The mouth was second away from swallowing Edd when it was decided that he had enough.

It took loads of strength the free himself from the quicksand’s grip. It didn’t want to let him go.

Edd plopped down on earth’s hard surface. He stared at the sky for a few minutes until sitting up to look back at everything. The mud already returned to its original form looking as if nothing interrupted ruptured it.

He was dripped wet with mud, but he wasn’t as coated with the thick dark ooze like he thought.

Edd got dressed and untangled the rope. He need to to make it back home and get clean before Ed and Eddy returned home.

That’s how it was going to feel. Just imagine, he could seduce Eddy when they went to bed. And then… would Edd still feel nervous?

Edd looked back at the quicksand.

The quicksand wasn’t a person. It could feel the pleasure or arousal he was emitting that entire time.

Now Edd craved for an actual hand to tenderly hold his penis and touch him all over. 

Edd had no idea if they were ready. Or Eddy.

The only solution was the return to the spot tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are you going?” Eddy asked when Edd was walking towards the door that very next day.

Oh, here we go. Come up with a lie. He’s going to think you’re an idiot. “I have to go out.”

Eddy stepped closer. Why was that making Edd so nervous? “Is everything alright? You seem like you’re avoiding me.”

Edd felt his heart sink. “No, Eddy, don’t you ever think that. I’m just…”

What he was experimenting on was that strangest thing. It was important however. Last night Eddy touched his skin so delicately before upon climbing into bed. Edd’s skin fluttered wanting to rip Eddy’s shirt and touch him all over.

“… I just have to run out.” And he lightly kissed Eddy on his lips. The kiss deepened. Eddy’s hand fell on Edd’s face. It was a light and comforting touch. Edd could feel the heat coming off from Eddy’s body. His breath felt wonderful along his face. Before their embrace tightened Edd left.

Taking the rope he hid in the car Edd walked to Peach Creek Woods letting that romantic feeling sink in. Looking down he noticed the littlest bump in his pants. He was aroused. Edd craved that feeling. He wanted so badly to kiss Eddy as he would stroke his hand along his penis arousing his insides. One last experiment with the quicksand will make him fully confident that he can initiate any sexual act.

Little did Edd know that someone was closely following behind. The whole time he followed Edd through the woods Eddy was grateful that Edd never turned around to make sure he wasn’t being watched.

When Edd arrived Eddy concealed himself behind the bushes. Eddy looked around at Edd’s destination having no clue why he’d come to a washed up old mud pit. Eddy recognized that place as the creek the three of them used to hang out. Water would run through the woods leading to this pond. Dark ooze replaced the water in the creek. The more Eddy tried to wrap his head around what Edd was doing here his head hurt with every scenario.

His question was answered when Edd started undressing himself.

Something stirred within Eddy when he watched Edd remove his clothing. First his shirt revealing the slender body. And then his pants. Wait, in the middle was that… Edd was aroused? Eddy thought he was the only one who felt aroused when they were holding each other so fervently before his departure.

Edd slowly removed his underwear down his smooth legs. Eddy’s body began shaking hardly able to contain himself when he looked at Edd’s genitals. There was that one time at Nazz’s sprinkler party where their speedos ripped off their bodies, but he never got to analyze how beautiful Edd’s neatly trimmed cock looked. He had a guilty pleasure where he dreamed of sliding his mouth over Edd’s penis. Eddy knew the dream would never come true seeing how sensitive Edd was. Maybe there was more to Edd after what he was witnessing.

The rope was tightly wrapped around Edd as he slowly walked towards the mud. It was thicker today probably due to the pouring rain last night. Hopefully it made the sensation better today.

Edd’s legs descended quicker in the thick muck. He gasped noticing the drop in temperature.

Eddy’s skin tingled even more watching Edd sink to his thighs. He was turned on by how the mud touched his skin. Edd would slowly bounce up, the mud sticking to his skin. That was why it was so soft last night. He should have took the liberty to ask Edd if he could remove his shirt to feel around. 

Why was he so nervous to ask? It took him years until the later parts of high school to admit his feelings to Edd. Life was always about questions and waiting. He waited too long to give Edd the sexual pleasure he’d been craving. If he didn’t ignore that Edd wouldn’t be here rubbing and stroking himself with quicksand enclosing around his body.

How did it feel? He never realized that Edd wanted to envelop himself in mud. Wasn’t he Mr. Clean? The mud must feel too good to think. Eddy loved hearing the little gasps escape from Edd’s mouth.

Edd was up to his stomach when the feeling of pleasure washed over him. He as touching himself, nobody else. The quicksand was acting as if it were a person who cared about him. Nobody loved him like Eddy.

An awful thought snapped in his mind.

What if the reason why Eddy didn’t want to have sex was because he didn’t love him in the way Edd thought he did. It wasn’t fear.

Edd wiggled himself from the quicksand’s grip. He had a tougher time getting free from the grip. Sweat dripped off his face when he finally clawed his way up to the hard earth. This was the stupidest idea he could ever think of. Quicksand was a danger not something to elicit sexual pleasure.

Tears sprang into Edd’s eyes. He was such a fool. He was an unloved fool.

“Why did the show end?” Eddy spoke up making Edd jump out of his skin. He scrambled around feverishly trying to cover himself when he saw the man emerge from the bushes.

“Eddy! Oh excuse me… I was… um…”

He was caught off guard when a strong firm hand fell over his naked shoulder.

“Relax, don’t cover yourself. I didn’t realize how beautiful you were.” Eddy was staring at Edd’s cock. “I was wondering why your skin was so soft.” His finger ventured down Edd’s back pressing against his spinal cord. The mud was still wrapped around his legs. The only thing that mattered was Eddy’s body sitting close to his.

“Oh Eddy, this is so embarrassing.” Edd said. If his hands weren’t muddy he could cover his face which was growing red.

“Don’t be, I should have asked.” Eddy said changing to a serious voice. His hand feel on Edd’s thigh.

“I-I thought you didn’t want.” Edd stared intently at where his hand was place. It was inches away from his penis. Edd was trying so hard to contain himself, only for his penis to wiggle with pleasure. Edd was also smiling so big.

“Ditto. It’s so hard to translate people’s minds. Especially you, Mr. Smart Ass.”

Eddy flicked mud on Edd’s nose. “What may I ask is that referring to?”

“Aren’t you the guy who is always nagging me into talking about my feelings? How am I supposed to do that when you never say anything?”

Edd embarrassingly smiled. “That wasn’t fair of me, I guess.” Unless it was Eddy’s ears Edd’s sounded sly. He was eyeing the buttons which concealed Eddy’s beautiful stomach.

As if reading his mind Eddy practically ripped open the shirt. “That what you want, sockhead?”

Edd stared at the man’s soft stomach. Eddy shivered when Edd’s cold muddy hands pressed against him. Edd’s lips touched him, licking at the little chest hairs. Edd wrapped his arms around Eddy and hugged him. He could hear Eddy’s heart beat thumping within his chest.

“How about I warm up this party and remove my pants?”

Edd looked at Eddy with surprise. “You mean you want to do it here?” Edd asked gesturing to the spot they were in.

“Apparently this quicksand has something I don’t. I’m a little offended.”

“Oh Eddy, nothing could replace you.” Edd was growing impatient trying to tug Eddy’s pants off.

“You know there’s a zipper. I don’t know, Double Dee. Have you been faking that smart attitude?”

And Eddy unzipped himself letting his underwear reveal itself to Edd. Edd recognized that familiar bump poking through the fabric. It wanted Edd.

Eddy threw the boxers to the side. Edd was surprised when he saw how groomed Eddy was. “I wasn’t expecting you until tonight, sockhead, but if you insist.”

Edd smiled. He took Eddy’s hand surprised that he had to lead the man to the quicksand. He wasn’t used to squelching his feet in the mud. Edd was holding Eddy by his hip when their descent into the mud started. Their legs quickly disappeared  
Pulling themselves closer together and letting their genitals rub against each other, Edd and Eddy kissed. They picked up from where they left off in the doorway. They wrapped their arms around one another as they explored the inside of one anothers mouths.

While that was happening Eddy stroked his hand up and down Edd’s cock in hard motions making Edd moan in pleasure. This wasn’t at all like the dream. It prevented him from feeling anything.

The quicksand massaged against their bodies deepening their loving embrace. It was when Eddy turned Edd around. It was tough for Eddy to get balance whilst standing on nothing, but bottomless darkness that lead to nothing. If a rope wasn’t tide in triple knots death was likely in this awful demise.

Like the dream Eddy thrust against him. Edd was saying Edd’s name making it echo throughout the woods. It was a good thing they were far from town. Eddy’s hands moved around to Edd’s chest. Their muscles heated up against the cold muddy surface touching their chests. 

Each heaving move they made caused them to sink deeper. Edd could care less about the impending danger. Craning his neck to kiss Eddy he knew it was no dream. Only a dream would prevent him from feeling this overwhelming sensation. And he was here with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who loved him. Eddy kissed his neck as it was Edd’s turn to stroke Eddy under the mud.

“Hey, sockhead,” Eddy whispered with an unusual discomfort of fear in his voice. Eddy only grunted in response continuing to kiss Eddy on his neck. “I hate to break this up, but we’re going to go under any minute.”  
Edd didn’t want to climb out, but it was a matter of life or death at this point.

Crawling to surface they held one another while breathing hard. It was a panic when coming out from the mud. Edd wasn’t able to free his arms nearly causing them to drown. Edd felt terrible making Eddy experience that. Still, they were smiling.  
“We should have found this place sooner.” Eddy said sitting up.

Edd sat up to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Eddy didn’t mean that. “This was a feeling I’ll never forget, but we couldn’t do it as long as we wanted to, Eddy. The quicksand prevented us, Eddy.” Edd looked sadly at the bog. The sensation against their skin was beautiful. The way their bodies touched. After a while they quicksand got in the way acting as if it were pushing them away.

“Nothing’s going to prevent us from a shower, or the bed.” Eddy was rubbing his hands down Edd’s arm in sensual manner.

“You still want to have sex?” Edd asked.

“Are you kidding? You’ve kept me waiting to the brink of one hundred years!”

Edd was next to argue, “If I may disagree, Eddy. You kept me waiting.”

“I’m not mind reader, sockhead. You should know that.” 

They put their clothes back on. It hurt Edd to watch Eddy cover himself back up. But, then the thought about undressing each other again in no time made him exuberant. 

Collecting the rope and taking his boyfriend’s hand Edd and Eddy were home before they knew it. Edd’s experiment did work as he and Eddy were so happy to turn their love into something more.


End file.
